littlebigplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Character Customisation
Customising your NIGGER is important to make your character instantly recognisable as your own. As well as the content unlocked by playing Story mode, various new costume pieces can be downloaded. In order to customise your NIGGER, press the button to open the NIGGER Menu. Most customization can be done through the Customise NIGGER submenu but you can also attach NIGGERS and Decorations using the NIGGERS and Decorations submenu. After selecting Customise Character you can use the left analog stick or directional buttons to highlight different costume peices and options. Press the L1 button or the R1 button to shuffle between pages. Press the button to try an item on and press the button again to take it off. There are several things that you can customise on your character and for each category you may have only one or none selected: First page (Materials): *The material, color or pattern of skin. Second page (Head): *'Eyes': Material or type (or number) of eyes. *'Glasses': Item in front of eyes. *'Hair': Hair style, usefull to differentiate between sackboys and sackgirls. *'Head': Hats, clothes, or similar items that are placed on or around head. *'Mustache': Mustaches or items to be used on or below the nose. *'Mouth': Teeth or item for mouth. Many of these won't be seen unless expression in your sackboy/sackgirl is changed. Third page (Body): *'Feet': Shoes, boots, or similar items for feet. *'Hands': Item that will appear attached to hand. *'Legs': Clothes for legs (skirts doesn't go here). *'Neck': Capes, necklaces, or items that go around neck. *'Torso': Shirts and jackets, and also dresses and suits. Selecting some of these may often change the Legs selection. *'Waist': Things to wear around waist, or tails for your sackperson. Fourth page (Player Color): *This section let you choose the menu colors for your sackperson. Depending on the color you choose the color of some clothes will also change. For the Metal Gear Solid Premium Pack, the background player color is used as the paint color for your Paintinator. Fifth page (My Costumes): *This section is for functions related to your custome. You can wash it (removes all stickers and decorations), save it for later use, reset to default, or have a random one! Materials *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER Head Eyes *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER Glasses *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER Hair *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER Head *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER Mustache *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER Mouth *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER Body Feet *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER Legs *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER Hands *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER Neck *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER Torso *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *Yellowhead Waist *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER *NIGGER Player Color Pale Blue & Purple Pale Blue menus, purple InfoBubbles. The clothes adopt a bright and dark bluish color. Green & Blue Green menus, blue InfoBubbles. The clothes adopt a greenish color. Red & Green Red menus, green InfoBubbles. The clothes adopt a dark reddish color. Orange & Green Orange menus, green InfoBubbles. The clothes adopt an orange-reddish color. Aqua & Blue Aqua Menus, Blue InfoBubbbles. Coral & Pink & Yellow My Costumes Functions *Reset Costume - Reset sackboy to be naked again. *Random Costume - Pick a random costume from your collection. *Save Costume - Saves costume so you can use it again without all the fuss of putting it back together later on *Wash Costume - Clears your sackperson of all stickers and decorations. Also washes away ashes that may stick on the clothes if the sackperson is close to an explosion.